Christy's New Life
by analford2k
Summary: Newly Married to Doc MacNeil Christy struggles with depending on someone once more and must slowly learn what Neil already knows "No matter what happens I will always love you Christy Rudd Huddleston- McNeil"
1. Chapter 1

**I had been in Cutter Gap for Three Years my 1st Anniversary with Neil was fast approaching I was still teaching school and loving every minute in these beautiful mountains The morning of April 3rd was Like any other or so i thought.**

Christy walked around helping her students "Nice Writing Creed"

"Thank you kindly teacher I've been working hard" Creed said

"It shows" Christy smiled

Christy started walking back to her desk suddenly dizzy.

John Spencer frowned "Teacher are you alright?"

"I'm Fine John please continue your lessons"

"Yes ma'am"

 **In all honesty I was feeling terrible but I was worried about disturbing Neil things were finally settling down in the cove I was determined to let him rest. Looking back now my reasons for not alerting my husband seem quite absurd.**

John's head jerked up as His teacher doubled over with some harsh coughs.

Christy stood at the front of the room unable to stop the harsh coughs the wracked her small frame.

"Teacher you ain't alright something's mighty wrong" Zady said frowned as she and John guided christy to her chair.

"Mountie go get Ms. Alice" Zady said

"Creed go get Doc McNeil" John said

Creed and Mountie rose from their seats

"John Creed Zady Mountie please take your seats and resume your lessons" Christy said feebly

"I ain't meaning no disrespect teacher but Doc McNeil will be having my head if something happened to you" John Said

"Please don't go bothering Doctor McNeil" Christy Coughed

"Teacher it's the Doc's job to be a taking care of ya in more ways than one now that you be a married to him" Little Burl pointed out

Creed and Mountie ran out of school to do as told by John and Zady

"Ms. Christy your pulse is a racing like a jackrabbit and you're burning up with Fever" Sam Houston frowned he wanted to be a Doctor like McNeil.

Ruddy Mae hands Christy a cup of water but it clatters to the floor as Christy's world fades to black


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N in my story Sam Houston is the same age as John Spencer**

Creed ran through the fields coming across Doc on the trail.

"Doc! Ms. Christy's sick she's burning up and she's got a real bad cough John sent me to get you" Creed said.

Neil frowned and Pulled Creed into the saddle "Come on is she still at school?"

"To my knowledge yes sir" Creed nods

Neil nods "Hold on tight"

Neil clicks his tongue and his horse raced down the trail towards the mission

 **-Meanwhile-**

Sam Houston took charge after Chisty fainted "Get Me the towel by the pump and some water we gotta get her fever down its raging"

Zady ran and got the water and towel and John placed the wet cloth on Christy's head just as Ms. Alice came back with Mountie.

"Oh Child" Ms. Alice Knelt beside the young schoolteacher "What happened children?"

"She had a real bad coughing spell and john sent Mountie and Creed to get you and Doc she begged us not too we gave her some water that's when I noticed the Fever" Sam Houston said

Miss Alice nodded "let's get her to the mission"

John carried Christy to the mission and set her in bed.

"Mama…" Christy moaned

John frowned "Ms. Alice she knows her mama ain't here why she calling for her?"

"Fever messes with your head John but Ms. Christy's gonna be just fine" Ms. Alice said

Ms. Alice stroked Christy's hair and she went back to sleep

John nodded "Yes Ma'am I best be getting home"

John left and Sam Houston checked Chisty over just like Doc would "!02 fever we need to be getting that down and fast let's put her on some ice Ms. Alice"

"Sounds like a smart move' Ms. Alice agreed

But before they did Sam Houston completed the exam

"Ms. Alice do you feel that?" Sam Houston had ran his hands over Christy's belly and felt a small bump.

Ms. Alice did the same "I do indeed"

"I'd say Ms. Christy be about three months along" Sam smiled

"Praise the lord my dear Christy's a Mama" Ms. Alice beamed

They had just put Christy back in bed after Ms. Alice gave her an ice bath when Neil arrived at the mission he had taken Creed home on the way.

"Christy!" Neil called running up the stairs

"Neil calm down!" Ms. Alice hissed grabbing him by the shoulders

"Is she alright?" Neil asked taking loudly and quickly

"No but she will be so for heaven sakes lower your voice and take a breath"

Neil nodded calming down

"Good now you can examine her if you like but Sam Houston is doing a fine job"

"Sam Houston?" Neil asked in surprise

Ms. Alice nodded "The boy seems to have a gift for medicine"

"Well how about that...maybe he could tag along on a few house calls sometime" Neil smiled

"Maybe now go on and see your wife" Ms. Alice pushed him into Christy's room.

Christy was sitting up in bed taking slow sips of water

"Christy love how are you feeling?" Neil stroked her hair

"Lousy, I'm sorry Neil" Christy said softly

"Shhh now love it's not your fault you can't help being sick" Neil soothed his wife

Christy coughed calming down.

"Based on her symptoms i'd say it's a nasty chest cold doc her fever's down to 100.6 and her pulse is steady. " Sam Houston said

"Impressive and Accurate diagnosis lad except chest colds don't cause dizzy spells" Neil frowned

"Oh yes well i needed Ms. Alice's help on that one but i found something interesting" Sam Houston Smirked

"Interesting?" Neil quirked an eyebrow.

"Congratulations Doc and Mrs. MacNiel you are expecting a baby in early October" Sam Houston Smiled


	3. Chapter 3

"A Baby?" Neil asked surprised

"Yes sir" Sam Houston laughed at Doc's expression.

"Neil are you telling me you didn't notice the signs?" Ms. Alice asked

"As crazy as it is no I didn't notice a thing" Neil said

"You're working too hard Doc" Sam Houston said

Ms. Alice rolled her eyes "It's no use Sam you're talking to a wall"

"I'm not that stubborn Alice" Neil argued

"Oh Yes you are" Christy kissed him

"I'm glad someone agrees with me " Ms. Alice smiled

Neil smiled "Alright love you win I'm too happy to Argue but for now you best be getting some rest"

Christy nodded falling asleep.

"Now as for you Sam Houston would you like to tag along on some house calls sometime?" Neil asked.

"Yes Sir I would love it" Sam Houston Smiled

"Alright then Lad consider it done"

- **A few months Later It was Mid- July-**

 **As the months passed Sam Houston spent more time with Neil then he did in school but i didn't mind. I knew he was getting just as much education with my husband as he was with me, if not more. I was about 6 months along and Neil was becoming the concerned husband turned doctor turned father. Ms. Alice and I have taken to laughing at him behind his back.**

Christy was teaching school like usual.

Jeb and John Spencer were building a cradle while Neil set the nursery

"Doc relax everything looks great" Jeb laughed

"It has to be perfect Jeb I've been keeping Christy away from this room for 6 months"

"Doc Ms. Christy is going to love it" John tried to reassure

"I Hope so"

Neil looked around the room pleased with himself

John put the finishing touches on the cherry cradle "It's finished"

"Not quite" Neil smiled pulling out the quilt Fairlight made and place it in the cradle "Now it's finished"

"Perfect" John agreed

"You better go on to school" Jeb told John

"Yes sir" John went off to school

"John you're Late" Christy Scolded

"Yes Ma'am I'm sorry my pa needed some help this morning" John said

"Alright begin your Lessons"

"Yes ma'am"

 **This was when I knew something was up John Hadn't been late to school since I first arrived in the cove. But for now i will leave him be.**

 **-later that day-**

Christy walked into the cabin "Neil I'm home"

"up here love"Neil called

Christy followed his voice up to the nursery "oh Neil" Christy breathed

"Do you like it? " Neil asked

"I love it! " Christy beamed

"im glad love" Neil kissed her smiling

Christy inhaled sharply "Neil?"

"yes love? " Neil frowned

"i'm dizzy"Christy said grabbing Neil's arm

"I think you're done working until after the baby Christy we can't have the wee one making an early arrival come get some rest and I'll take you to stay at the mission with Miss Alice tomorrow"

Christy nodded "ok Neil"

-the next day-

Zady and John were concerned when Christy didn't show up for school.

David walked into the school "children Miss Christy won't be returning till mid October she is preparing for the baby and must take it easy"

The children nodded

"who is going to be our teacher? " Mountie asked

"I am Mountie" David smiled

The children looked amused

"Good luck Reverend Grantland" John laughed

- **meanwhile at the mission-**

Christy was under strict orders to stay in bed to avoid early delivery.

"Ms. Alice may I help with something?" Christy asked.

"No Christy you need to focus on the baby" Ms. Alice said

Christy sighed "alright I'll work on the lesson plans for David"

Ms. Alice smiled "Good plan"

Christy spends the day making a month of lesson plans.

-A few months later early October-

 **August and September passed rather quickly and yesterday Neil said the baby would be here any day I'm excited but I am also quite apprehensive. David has become a very good substitute teacher which I never expected. Neil sends Sam Houston on rounds with Ms Alice while he stays at the mission to keep an eye on me.**

Christy sat on the porch when she grabbed her stomach gasping in pain.

"Ms. Christy? " Zady asked she was walking up to the mission to visit her teacher when she noticed the look of pain in Christy's eyes.

"Zady . ...go... get ….Doc …..please...the. ..baby's. ...coming"Christy gasped

Zady nodded and ran inside

"Zady what's wrong lass?" Neil asked

"Ms. Christy she says the baby is coming"

Neil nodded as he and zady ran back to Christy.

"Let's get you inside love"

Christy nodded working through another contraction.

Neil and Zady help Christy upstairs as John arrived.

"John go get Ms. Alice and Sam Houston Ms. Christy's baby is coming" Zady said.

"alright' John nodded and left

Christy moaned in pain

"That's it love breathe through them" Neil said softly

"it hurts"Christy whimpered

"I know darling" Neil held her hand

Christy squeezed his hand with another contraction

"Darling don't tense it will only make the labor longer just breathe through it"

Christy relaxed

"that's it" Neil said softly

Sam Houston and Ms Alice walked into the room

"How's she doing Doc?" Sam Houston asked

"Labor is progressing nicely baby is the optimal position" Neil said.

"Excellent now you have to stop being a doctor come stand by Christy and let us take care of everything else"Sam Houston said

Neil smiled "alright"

 **-Several hours later-**

Christy was screaming as she pushed Ms. Alice on her left Neil on her right.

"Good job Ms Christy. .1...2..3...4...5...6….7...8...9...10 and rest" Sam Houston said

"one more push love" Neil said softly

Christy bared down and screams with one final push

Sam Houston caught the baby and smiled cutting the cord.

"It's a….girl" Sam Houston announced

 **A/N- it's a girl! Sorry I took so long to update I had a lot to do and my writing took a backseat so will you guys do me a favor? Suggest names for the newest member of the MacNeil family and R &R see you soon I promise I won't make wait that long for the next chapter if you guys do your part. **


End file.
